1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method and an arrangement for production of body components, upon one broad side surface of which a strip-shaped layer of a silencing or sound insulating material is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In automobile construction it is conventional to adhere in body components, in particular in doors, roofs or vehicle floors, an acoustically effective damping material. The damping or silencing material is comprised for example of a bituminous mat, which is self-adhered to an inner broad surface of the body part. The adhering of the silencing material conventionally occurs upon the primer prior to the final painting. In this process condition the construction component is already completely assembled. In accordance therewith it is difficult to have access to the area to which the silencing material mat is to be adhered. In the case of a door, this area to be silenced is situated in the internal space for receiving of a rolled down window. The assembly is only possible manually. In connection therewith, errors in assembly can easily occur, which can result in displacement or dislocation of corners, with the consequence of operational defects for example during the operation of a window.